Chicago Tribune rough
by Firstlight21
Summary: The rough draft of Chicago Tribune...


**Edward's POV:**

I sat down on the sofa the hotel provided, while 'Chicago Tribune' interviewed me.

"I was often in trouble when I was a teenager. In fact, I was booted out of two high schools in London, where I grew up. I was a little bit of a troublemaker, not in a malicious way," I said, easing my lean body into an overstuffed chair in a hotel room here.

"But I'm glad. I'm glad I didn't conform to the system of the school. I'm a law-abiding citizen now. I haven't brought it to the soundstage," I grinned.

"The first altercation happened at a Catholic boys school. It was with a bunch of jock-y, racist kids. I thought, 'This is an expensive school. My parents paid a lot of money.' And I got into a fight every day. It was just like this weird atmosphere. And they finally kicked me out, and I was really depressed about it. And then later it dawned upon me that, thank God, I didn't fit in with those kids because I don't want to be anything like those kids. So that's when I realized it was OK to sort of do my own thing. That's kind of like when I found a safe haven in acting. I think it may have been a catalyst."

"I earned my diploma, but schooling was always secondary to my acting career, which materialized when I was 16. I got forced to do a school play when I was in the third grade because we all had to. ... They put me in a 'Phantom' mask, and I was miserable at first. But then I kind of fell in love with it and ended up being, I guess, according to the teacher, pretty good at it," I said.

"That teacher cast me in every play at elementary school. No matter how academic I was, no matter how much my father stressed studies, I always gravitated toward the arts because to me - you can read as many textbooks as you like - but to me life is about observing people and understanding things and nature. And art to me captures all that. It's just invaluable, and I can't imagine doing anything else."

"Though I have been an employable actor since my voice changed, intense attention focused on me when I was cast as Robert, the good vampire on the Stephenie Meyer's 'The Twilight Saga.' Like everything else in my career, it was tough landing the job, but I wasn't about to give up."

"I had to really fight for it because ... they were being pretty meticulous about the actor. They didn't know if they wanted to go with someone 17 or someone in his 20s. 'What do we need to do because we have to get that worldly thing where the person's been alive for 110 years but yet maintain innocence.'"

"I kept reading for the role of Taylor, the werewolf who falls in love with Kristen (Bella Swan). And they decided no on that. When I initially read the script, it was Robert, but they didn't see me as Robert. Then after casting Jacob (Black) as Taylor, I think they thought this could work."

"Shooting in Saskatchewan doesn't give me much time with my family and my relatives in London. I lived there part of my childhood. I used to spend four months out of every single year there until I was 16 years old," I said.

"People said that I was bored out of my mind when I wasn't at scene. Actually, I _**do**_ have something to do. Well, let's see," I thought for a while and grinned. "My girlfriend. Yeah, people don't know I have a girlfriend. I don't like my love life being exposed to the media." I said and nodded to myself, confirming my own statement. "So, care to tell us who the special girl that has captured your heart?" The reporter teased and I laughed. "Let me tell you something. I love her. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true. Before her, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. And there was no more reason for anything." I smiled blissfully after I said this. _If only they knew that Bella is_, I thought. They nodded, and said, "Yup, that's all. Thank you for your time, Edward." They cleaned up their stuff and went out from my room. I took my phone and dialed Bella's number. "Where are you now?" I asked her after she answered. "_Chicago. Why?" _I grinned, "Nope, just asking. Where're you staying?" _"Bel-Air. You know, this is getting weirder and weirder. What the hell are you doing?" _She asked and I could picture her eyes narrowing into slits right now. I smirked, _Plan in tact_. "Nothing. Can't I ask where my girlfriend is?" I asked, mocked hurt. "_Yeah. No offense, right?"_ She asked and I grinned, "None taken." "_Where are you now?" _Bella asked as I heard tires squealing in the background. "In my room, technically." I answered and she answered, "_Yup. See ya._" "_Ciao, Bella Amore_." I give her nickname since the first day of filming. I was shocked when I came into the casting room and saw Bella inside.

_**Flashback:**_

_We were a couple before the casting. I was in my room, reading my e-mails when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered my phone. "Are we speaking to Edward Cullen?" The caller asked and I replied, "Yes, he is speaking." "Edward, we're from Summit Entertainment. We would like you to cast in our latest movie." They replied and I think for a few moments. "Okay. What movie?" "Twilight, a story about a human that fell in love with a vampire." I nodded, "When is the casting?" "Actually, it would be in a few more hours. Two more hours, to be exact." My mouth gaped open, "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" _


End file.
